Chistmas Special- A Christmas Tale
by Jockeybane
Summary: A Christmas Story, for the holiday times.
1. Chapter 1

Jockeybane

I personally love the holidays. I love them even more than summer at times, because it isn't a time for giving, it is a time to get together, and tie binds tighter. I wanted to give my friend SparksKitsune a Christmas gift, so I made this. Maybe I'll get him something else too. You guys want something, too? Maybe next year. I am very busy. Hope you enjoy the story.

This story contains depicted scenes of love. If you are one of those saps who can't stand love, GET OUT OF HERE. SCAM! YOU WILL LIE FOREVER ALONE!

(Page Break)

(Unknown Person A's POV)

Ever had one of those moments where you look outside and just think 'It's like Christmas Morning'? That would be how it looks now. Well, I guess it IS Christmas morning.

I got up, and turned to the other side of my bed. I sighed. He still wasn't back. I lazily got up, and grabbed my robe. I rotated my head, feeling sharp cracks ricochet through my body. I walked up to the door, opening it. Walking through the upstairs hallway, I noticed that everything was deafly silent. I trudged over to the stairs, looking at the coat rack. It was void except for my winter jacket.

I walked down the stairs, turning to the Christmas tree, which was lying in the living room. It shone brightly, and was illuminated by the fireplace, which lied on the opposite side of the room. Yet, it was empty. I sighed, and turned to the kitchen, going to make myself some coffee. Pulling out a coffee mug, I saw the gift I got for Sparks. I grabbed it, and proceeded to make my coffee.

(Unknown Person B's POV)

"Good work, team!" said Thermos, our heavy. He was walking beside me and Corvo, a spy. We were walking down the street, after a well-earned victory at Dustbowl.

"It's all thanks to you, Sparks!" said Corvo.

"Thanks, guys" I said.

"Join us for some Christmas refreshments! I hear Rose makes really good hot chocolate"

"It's Christmas?!" I said, startled.

"Yes. Christmas day, don't ya know?" said Corvo.

"Oh no! I promised ForgottenMemory I would take today off!" I said. I ran away from the group, leaving them in the dust.

"So is that a no?" yelled Thermos.

(Page Break)

This will be a Two-Shot. Second chapter should already be here. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Jockeybane

Let us finish this story, aye?

(Page Break)

Running probably wasn't the best idea, in hindsight. Toufort was around a mile from Dustbowl, not to mention I was wearing a heavy coat, and lugging my medi-gun. Then I remembered. I left her present in the respawn room!

"Forgot something?" said Corvo. He and Thermos drove up to me in the Sniper's camper.

"Did you guys borrow that?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter. Get in!" said Thermos. I got in, and got in-between the front seats. Thermos hit the gas, and sped towards town. Corvo handed me a ball.

"I assume this is yours?" he asked.

"Yes! Thanks!"

We drove into town. The streets were basically deserted. All of a sudden, the engine started to sputter. Then, it seceded, and the van slowed to a halt.

"Probally should have checked the gas tank first" said Thermos, glaring at Corvo.

"Since when is it my job?!" responded Corvo. "Forget it. You have to go the rest on foot then, Sparks"

I jumped out, running down the street. I ran through town square, which was deserted, except for the large Christmas tree in the center. I ran to the apartment building, opening the door in a hurry, towards my two- story apartment on the top. I ran up the stairs, fumbling through my pockets for the room key with my spare hand. Finding it just as I got to the door, I thrusted it through the lock, walking in.

I quietly snuck into the kitchen, finding ForgottenMemory making coffee.

"So sorry darling! I was getting you your present!" I said, holding it behind my back.

"Well, that's alright. Last minute arrangements, then?" she asked, turning on the coffee maker.

"Yes, indeed. I got this especially for you" I said, taking my coat off, attempting to keep the gift hidden from her view. ForgottenMemory walked into the pantry, and came out, hands behind her back.

"You first" she said, blushing deeply. I pulled out the present, a small ball, marked with an M.

"Oh my god! Is that a Pokeball?" she asked, shocked.

"Indeed. Our engineer, Creeperdude, hooked me up with it, but that's not the best part" I said, throwing it. A large flash of light covered the apartment, before forming into the shape of a large fox. The tan fox looked up at her with its large red eyes.

"Ninetales!" It said, stretching.

"Oh, Sparks, I love it!" she squealed. "Oh, and here's your present"

She pulled out what was behind her back. In her hands was a large black hat. It had a large spider-shaped badge on it. It's legs reached to the sides of the hat.

"A Voodoo Juju?" I said. "How did you get one?"

"I know people" she said. "Let's see how it looks" she walked over to me, placing it on my head.

"Merry Christmas, Memory" I said.

"Merry Christmas, Sparks" she said, hugging me.

(Page Break)

Thanks for reading, random Fanfiction readers! And to SparksKitsune, I would like to give the sincerest of thanks. Have a jolliest of holidays! Same goes for everyone else.


End file.
